Jacob and Bella forever
by midnightafterdark
Summary: Bella is with Jacob instead of Edward. He even imprinted her! But when Edward comes back after being gone for a whole year, what will happen? Mostly Jacob's POV. R&R. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Jacob & Bella forever?

Jacob leaned down to kiss me just like every night.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, first thing." he whispered to me

"Be careful" i warned. "I don't want you-"

"Bella, really" he cut me off. "I've never gotten hurt before. and I have my cell phone with me. Ya know, in case you need me. But remember, only emergencies."

Jake and his brothers ran around on patrol almost every night to watch out for vampires. I always insisted that he get some sleep but he said i was more important than sleep.

"I know." I agreed with a small smile. He kissed me again. Longer this time.

"Bye, Jake." i said. I got in my truck and drove away from his house. When i got home Charlie was watching some sort of game on the TV.

"Hey, kid." he greeted me cheerfully. Charlie had been _ecstatic_ about me and Jacob being together. He didn't even mind when he walked in on us kissing once. Grrrrr. I'll never forgive him for that.

It had been almost a year since Edward left. Jake helped me through it though and it kind of just picked up from there.

"Hey, Dad." I replied with a grin.

"Have a nice time with Jake tonight?"

"Yeah, we took a walk on the beech." i replied lightly

"Oh, that's nice. Well 'night Bella"

"Night Dad."

I went upstairs and checked my email. There was a new one from Renee. It read,

_Hi, honey  
It was really hot today, 90!  
How are you. How's Jacob?_

typical email from Renee. But what she wrote next really suprised me.

_Bella. You and Jacob have been together for a long time now.  
and remember, you need to be safe when your around boys.  
You know, hormones._

usually _I_ was the one giving _her_ lectures about this kind of thing

_I know you're very responsible but I'm just telling you to be careful_

Wow. I never imagined Renee saying something like that. oh well I wrote back a quick reply.

_Dont worry, Mom. Jacob and I are fine. It's not like we're getting married tomorrow._

Although Jake _had_ imprinted on me so I was pretty sure that would happen one day.**(oh yea! jacob imprinted on Bella!!!)**

_Besides, Jacob isn't that kind of person. We're fine. _

I closed the email quickly. Tired now.

_Well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. I love you.  
Bella_

I went to go brush my teeth then put on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and shut off my lamp. But just as i was getting close to being pulled under I heard a mysterious noice by my window.

I sighed, climbed out of bed, and went to go investigate. I opened the window, not afraid because it was probably just a tree branch or something, and looked out.

All of a suddenly there was a movement in the night followed by a small unnatural breeze. in the next second there was a figure standing next to me. I was afraid to look beside me. I took a deep breath. Standing next to me was a man by the name of Edward Cullen.

**you like? pleezy squeezy review! btw i promise i'll finish this story, really!**


	2. Return of the Vampire

No. No, no, no, no, no. Edward Cullen? No! I had to call Jacob, I had to figure out what was going on, I had to-

"Bella" Edward spoke, looking into my horror struck eyes and breaking my jumbled thoughts.

I swallowed hard. "Edward" i managed to barely choke out. He started to say something else but i needed Jacob _now_. I nearly ran away from him and scooped up the cell phone off my night stand. I dialed Jake's number as fast as I could and prayed that he kept his promise about having his phone with him.

I knew he had to phase back so I didn't expect him to pick up very quick. But to my suprise he picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Bella?" he sounded half-alarmed. "Bells, are you okay? Why aren't you in bed? It's like 11:00."

I took a deep breath. "Jacob." Even to me my whisper sounded pained.

"Bella! what's wrong?" he asked more anxiously.

I spoke a little better this time. "I need you."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Why? Bells, I'm at Emily's right now, we're getting ready to go-"

"Jacob, I need you." I repeated.

"Ok." he agreed. I heard Jacob saying to the others that he had to miss tonight. I heard groans and 'Jake!'s but he said to me he'll be there in 5 minutes. No werewolf could refuse the one they imprinted upon.

I hit end woodenly. The i turned to face Edward again. He was looking at me half confused, half pained.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing." i whispered.

"Bella, I-" he seemed to be trying to find the right words. "I came back" he finished lamely.

my breath trembled. I glared at him now. He looked pained. Good.

"So it would seem." I said grumpily.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I only left for you, because i wanted you to be safe, because i didn't think being with vampires would be good for you but..." he struggled "I missed you."

"Get out." i growled.

I was mad. I had this perfectly great life with Jake and now EDWARD CULLEN was here. I knew i had at least a good 2 more minutes till jacob came to my rescue. I hoped he would kiss me in front of Edward. He deserved it. I knew I wouldn't be thinking of this 6 months ago but, when you've been imprinted on, it's like you've found your other half. As though there is nobody else in the whole wide world that you want. You only want- or in my case- you only want Jacob, like he belongs to you.

When Jake imprinted on me it was 2 weeks after he had first phased. I went to his house, demanding what his problem was for avoiding me, but the second he looked into my eyes he told me everything. And i do mean everything. Then his eyes bulged wide and he groaned,

"Aw, _crap."_ He took me by the hand and went back to his brothers. He told them what he think had happened. And I have to say they were pretty pissed. Paul actually, well, phased right there and Sam had to phase too, just to get him calmed down. That was when Sam and Jacob became the 'imprinters' as the pack calls them. Emily and I used to find that annoying, but not so much anymore. We've gotten used to it. And because of the 'imprinters' Emily and I have become best friends.

Edward looked at me like he was expecting me to be grumpy but not _this_ mad.

"I came to beg your forgiveness." he tried to convince me to let him talk.

"You have 90 seconds." i said through my teeth. He looked surprised again but he made good use of his now 89 second time.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I never wanted to leave you. I know I must have hurt you but-"

I cut him off. "I'm perfectly happy right now thanks."

His eyes tightened. "Ok then. Please, please. Even after I left you, hurt you, would it be possible to still love me? And I'm-" he cut off mid-sentence and tilted his head towards the road.

I smiled smugly. That would be Jacob.

**_JPOV:_**

Vampire! I could smell it, i was only about 1/2 a mile away from Bella's house now. that's why she called me. I pushed the gas pedal farther down. Nobody's giving me a ticket at eleven at night for speeding, i thought. I pulled up to her house 30 seconds later and the stench was overwelming. but Bella had said she needed me. I had to go in there. Her room light was on so, obviously, that was where she was.

I got out of my Rabbit and silently snuck in the front door. Whenever I didn't have to run patrol I would spend the night here. I nearly ran up to Bella's room and when i came through the door she ran to me so fast I would've thought she were a werewolf. I opened my arms the exact same moment she ran into them. We had the move simultaneously perfect.

That's when I saw _him._I knew him the second i looked at his face. Edward Cullen. that dumbass who broke Bella's heart. I growled. he growled right back. I took Bella and swung her onto my back in case i had to run. She locked her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear,

"Help."

"Get out," i snarled at him. he glared at me.

"I'll kill you." i threatened. he chuckled darkly. I growled in disgust. I_ could_ kill him if i wanted to.

"I did just come here to see Bella," he explained. "But i see this may not be a good time."

"Stay away from here-- from her."

"Fine." he agreed curtly. He obviously didn't mean it.

"She is _mine._" i growled.

He laughed again and left, using the window. I stood there for a very long time. After a few minutes Bella put her head on my shoulder. I was going to let her down but i couldn't move.

"Bella, are you okay?" i asked after about 10 minutes standing there frozen.

"Yes." she replied almost silently. I looked at her, wondering what the quietness was about. Her head was turned away from me but when she looked at me it look like she was going to pass out any second. I walked over to the bed, gently pulled her off my back and set her on my lap. She leaned her head against my chest and put her arm around my neck, like a hug. She closed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Jake?" she asked real quiet, quieter than whispering. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Of course." I promised. She smiled faintly with her eyes still closed. I laid my cheek against the top of her head.

I was thinking. Why was he here, he obviously didn't _just want to see Bella,_ he had a reason. And were the rest of them back? I would have to warn Sam tomorrow. And Bella_ was_ mine. Forever. She was here, sitting on my lap. And she didn't need that traitor. she wouldn't go back to him. No! Of course not. She was with me. She'd told me she loved me at least a thousand times. no. She couldn't-- wouldn't leave me. It wasn't even necessary to ask. I mean, I imprinted on her!

I sighed "Are you ready for bed?" I asked her after a few minutes of more quietness. No answer. I looked down to see she was asleep on my lap, with one arm still around my neck, needing me. I smiled. Then I gently moved her arm and set her down on the bed. I laid down beside her.

I didn't need sleep as much as her because i was used to about 5 or 6 hours of sleep a night. But usually if i spent the night here I could sleep, which was a good thing. I almost always woke up before her.

Might as well get some sleep. I thought, closing my eyes. Then there was that _stench _again. My eyes flashed open, looking towards the window reflexevly. Edward was looking in the window. He gestured with one finger that I should come over there. I got up looked at Bella once, debating if i should take her too but Edward shook his head. I went to the window and Edward looked furious.

**ok, im sorry this chapter was kinda boring but they couldn't fight in Bella's room, i mean what about Charlie? So instead the next chapter is going to be actiony, ok!**

**as always pleezy squeezy review!**


	3. The Chase

**_little tiny author note:  
_in this story i've decided that jacob needs to be able to run really fast like a wolf without having to phase.  
Otherwise i have no idea how i'm gonna do this actiony thing i promised u**

**Also, Edward can't read Jacob's mind because he's a werewolf. **

**_EPOV:_**

I was furious. Bella ending up with Jacob Black? It wasn't right. His eyes suddenly opened and then he looked at me, by the window. He had just put Bella to bed so I figured this would be a good time to... talk. I motioned with my index finger for him to come over here. He got up from the bed but first looked at Bella, who was asleep on the bed. I shook my head at him. No need for Bella to be in the middle of this.

He walked over to the window and looked directly at me. "What?" he asked tersely.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

He chuckled in a whisper "I think the better question would be, why are _you_ here?"

"I wanted to see Bella, but then you showed up. Which leads us back to my question, why are you here?" I asked impatiently

"Well excuse me if maybe i want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

WHAT??? I had the feeling as though I'd just been clubbed on the head.

"You... and Bella... are going... out?" I said, staggered.

"Yes, that's right."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Well you know about the werewolves, am i correct?" I nodded. "I imprinted on Bella." he gloated.

I felt as though I was going to puke, if such thing were possible for a vampire.

"What?" I asked blankly. the words were incomprehensible, impossible.

"I imprinted on Bella" he said each word slowly emphasizing each syllable

No! At that moment i realized that i couldn't stand Bella being with someone else especially a... werewolf. ugh.

Hmm. I need to think of a plan here. then an idea hit me. I would remind her of everything: the meadow, how much she loved me, how she would rather die than stay away from me, how sometimes she would kiss me just for the enjoyment, everything. Yes! it was a good plan, brilliant really.

**_JPOV:_**

He was planning something, that much was easy enough to figure out. But i needed to know what. It was probably something like kidnaping Bella. Well I would never allow it. Even if i had to stay with her all day and every night, I would never, ever let anything hurt her.

"Alright." he fianlly said. "i guess I'll just have to except that. Goodbye, Jacob Black. You will not see me again." he jumped down and then... ran away.

I went back to the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and I knew I fell asleep but then...

It seemed like seconds later when I hear the _same noise by the window_ Oh. it's him. I thought. I pretended I was asleep. I had to think of a plan, and fast.

He was obviously going to try and take her. I've jumped from her window before. It's not that high and It's pretty easy to land. So I would grab Bella right before he made his move, jump from the window and run straight to... La Push! yes! he can't cross the Treaty line! yes, excellent. It would be a long run all the way to La Push but it's not like it'll wear me out. And anything to keep Bella safe, yes. that was my main goal.

I could smell the bloodsucker's stench coming closer to Bella. he was just about to grab her when suddenly I jolted upwards, grabed Bella, Jumped from the window, and took off running, all in less than 5 seconds. Of course i had the sense Edward was following me but I kept running, focusing on my goal. La Push, La Push, La Push.

"Jake!" Bella gasped "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Sorry I woke you, honey, but your ex-boyfriend is chasing us at top speed so here-" I slung her onto my back, which is usually where she falls asleep. I asked her about that once. She said It's the comfiest place on me. I laughed at that. "I'm taking you to La Push because remember, he can't cross the Treaty line"

"Yeah, i remember the Treaty." she replied. by now we were about halfway to La Push but the vampire was gaining on us. We had to hide, or go someplace where our scent would be totally lost. the only place I could think of the scent thing was in water, but that was not a very good idea. Hmm. A place to hide. Still the only place that occured to me was past the Treaty line but that was miles away. Aw man, he was even closer to us now. i tried to pick up some speed.

If i phased I could go even faster, but I'd never phased with Bella here. Well, we could always try.

"Bella hold on as tight to me as you can and dont let go, promise me, ok?" I yelled

"What? Why?" She obeyed but still asked the questions

My last human words were "I'm gonna phase!" the next second I was in my wolf form. I tried to feel Bella on my back and- thank the lord- she was still there. i kind of barked to ask if she was ok. We had this special connection, whether our expressions, or sound effects, or some other crazy thing, we understood eachother.

"I'm fine, Jake. Just keep going!" She yelled. I was right about the speed thing. I got a lot faster and the bloodsucker's scent was drifting behind us. We were only about 2 miles away from La Push now. I ran with all my might.

1 1/2 miles, 1 mile, 3/4 miles, 1/2 a mile, 1/4 a mile, almost there. Then we finally made it across the border line. But wait, he was still chasing us. I howled as loud as i could, summoning my wolf brothers. They were there in 5 seconds. It was a team effort. Slowly he realized he probably couldn't take on a pack of wolves as large as us, especially when I- just one wolf- could ourun him. Slowly he retreated into the trees, crossing the border line as he started back to Forks.

Everyone else went behind the trees and came out with shorts, or cut offs on.

"Jacob, what the _hell_ was that about?" asked Jared.

"He suprised us came straight over after I called..." Bella explained the whole story to them, as i was still in my wolf form.

"Oh and Sam. Do you think they'll all come back now?" I asked in my mind. He was the only one who didn't phase back.

"Let's hope not. This shouldn't be happening anymore. We can't handle all these wolves in such a small village." I agreed. I looked at Bella with eyes that said I'm gonna phase back now. She jumped down from my back. I went back into the trees and came back in my human form.

I went straight to Bella, not even looking at my brothers and caught her in a tight hug. she burried her face in my chest.

I heard Embry whisper to Paul, "It's so weird being around the imprinters sometimes" Paul agreed

"I heard that," I muttered against Bella's hair. They both looked down.

Just then Sam came out of the trees with a pair of cut offs on. He spoke to me.

"Jacob. What is your plan about this vampire... problem?"

"I don't know Sam. But we need to keep Bella here or else Edward will plan the exact right time when I'm not with her, most likely in Forks."

Sam sort of glared at me. Then I said words that would for sure change his mind.

"How would you feel if this was Emily?"

Sam's eyes widened a bit and he stopped glarring.

"She can stay here. I'll call Charlie first thing in the morning."

"My Rabbit is at Bella's house." I told him.

"In that case I'll go visit Charlie and get the car."

"Thank you Sam."

**ok it's 2:00am im writing one more chapter then I'm leaving untill 2marrow.**

**AS ALWAYS... pleezy squeezy R&R**


	4. The Meeting

**_little tiny author note:  
_ok you already got an actiony chapter so this one's gonna be a bit less  
Entertaining but still good, hopefully ;)**

**_JPOV:_**

I carried Bella, now asleep on my back, into my house. even though it was early, 3:30am Billy was sitting there waiting for us. Sam probably told him we were coming.

"Hey, Jake" he greeted me

"Hi, Dad" my words were slurred because I was so tired.

"You okay?" he asked with concern

"Yeah. We got away. I'm just tired."

"Away? Away from what?" he asked. Sam must not've filled him in all the way.

"Vampire." i spit the word.

"Oh! That Cullen boy?" he snapped

"Yes" I yawned. "Hey, Dad, Bella's gonna stay here tonight, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, kid, no problem." he eyed her asleep on my back.

"Thanks," I said with another yawn

After we talked about what would happen tomorrow everyone went home, we decided to take a break from patrol that night. I got Bella up on my back and she fell asleep on the way to my house. She'd spent the night at my house before. Billy didn't have a problem with that. He knew we where too responsible for that sex crap.

I went to my room, carefully set Bella on my bed while i took the floor. My floor wasn't half bad. There was a rug so it wasn't wood hard solid. I closed my eyes and was out within seconds.

I woke up to a gray day, typical. I looked over at Bella who was still asleep. I got up to get some breakfast and take a shower. When i got back from all that I went back to my room. Bella was awake this time.

"Hey sleepy head." I smiled at her

"Sleepy head? What time is it? How long have you been up?" she asked.

"I've been up about 45 minutes and it's about 11:00"

"Oh, sorry I slept in." she apologized.

"It was a long night." I said reassuringly "And anyway you need more sleep than I do." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella..." i hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Actually Jake... No. Edward is part of my past life. I don't intend on even thinking about him ever again unless it's about him leaving. I trust you and your brothers to help, keep him away. I know he wants me, Jake. He wants me bad. And I know it's burried deep in there but I think I might want him too."

My face fell

"But I want you more." she added with a smile. That was a relief.

"So what your saying is that... you pick the werewolf over the vampire?"

She leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you, Jacob" she whispered. I took that as a yes.

"I love you, Bella" i whispered in return.

Someone cleared his throat from the doorway. Perfect. I couldn't wait to see who it was this time. I lifted my face away from Bella's and who was standing in the doorway? Oh, but of course, Embry.

"Hey, none of that, please." he grouched.

"Who let you in?" I grumbled.

"Billy, he said you were in your room. And as I can see you _are_." I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" i asked. Embry never came this early. We usually met up at the beach or something.

"Sam said to go get you so we can discuss... the issue. You know set up new patrol positions, different sleep hours, all of that" he groaned. "I can't rearrange my sleep calender _again_."

"Me neither." I agreed. "Let's go get Sam."

I took Bella, swung her onto my back for the 3rd time in 12 hours and went to meet Sam. He was waiting for us at First Beach. The others were already there. After Embry and I joined them, Sam cleared his throat.

"Alright, I think you can guess why we're all here this morning."

"yea's and uh-huh's" went around the circle.

"Well, mainly this involves Jacob and Bella" Everyone turned to look at us as I put my hand on Bella's which were around my neck, as she was still on my back.

"I think we'll have to keep her in La Push 24/7 or at least untill we know the vampire has... left. Otherwise as Jacob mentioned last night, he will get Bella at the exact second we can't be protecting her. She will stay at Billy's or Emily's while we run all day. At night, we will divide in half. One half runs patrol, the other sleeps. The next night the halves trade places. We will only get breaks until we're sure the coast is clear."

"Yeah's and ok's" went around.

"We will start this new schedule tomorrow. Today will be our free day. But tonight and tomorrow, back to work. I will be at Emily's and I assume Jacob will certainly help if you need his assistance." He smirked at me.

--- --- ---

Bella and I spent that day mostly on the beach. Then we went to my house and ate sandwiches. Afterwards she asked if we could ride our bikes. I almost forgot about them in there because of running so much lately. I agreed and pretty soon we had to get back.

Sam divided us into our groups and luckily i got a night of sleep tonight. but that also meant I had to run all night tomorrow. Just as Bella and I were walking through the door Billy said he just got a call from Sam and we had to go meet him now. I groaned. We met Sam on the corner by Quil's mom's store. Speaking of Quil he would probably be joining us soon.

"The vampire is coming to cross the line. Tonight. Jacob you're going to have to run patrol and your going to have to have Bella on your back, in case you have to run."

"Alright" i sighed. I went to go change behind the bushes. When i came back Sam was talking to Bella.

"I don't think so, but i know he wants me."she was telling him.

"Well, if that would happen we would protect you."

"Yes i know that too, but where will we go if we have to run?"

"I was going to tell Jacob to run up towards Canada." he said

i went up to them at made a sound that sounded curious.

"Just discussing what'll happen if we have to run, and I'm explaining to Sam why he wants me so badly"

"I still don't get how you guys do that." Sam wondrously.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"That sort of telepathy thing." We both shrugged at the same time. She came over and kissed my cheek. I licked her face.

"Eww! Jake, Gross!" she complained. I gave her my best puppy dog face. "Of course I still love you, silly." She assured teasingly.

Sam was still looking at us incredulously. Then he shook his head.

"I don't think it's _telepathy _I think it's just because we were meant for each other and so we're like connected or something." Bella theorized.

"Hmm. It's possible." Sam replied. "Well we have to take our positions now. Jacob and I will take the inner circle, Jared, Paul and Embry, take the outer." I walked over to Bella and she climbed onto my back. We waited for Sam to change. He joined us then we walked to the inner circle of La Push. We would have to circle it all night. About an hour and a half of nothing and no scent Embry howled. the rest joined in. I grew panicked.

"_Jake! he's coming! he's trying" _grunt _"to get"_ grunt "_around us! We're just holding him oooooofffffffff!" _He cussed a couple times in his thoughts

_"Take Bella and run, Jacob. I don't care where you go, just run and then come back. You need to make sure he cannot find you, no matter what." _Sam ordered me.

I ran for my life-- Bella's life.

"Jake?" Bella asked from my back

I barked franticly

"He's coming?" she gasped. I nodded. We would run all night if I had to. Bella would fall asleep on my back like last night, me being a wolf never bothered her.

I headed north, to Canada as Sam had told Bella eairlier. I wouldn't get tired of running. I would stop in the morning or when i was positive the bloodsucker wasn't following us anymore.

I ran even faster.

**oooooh! you like? I wonder if Edward will catch up to them. I'm kinda just making this up as I go so I don't even what's gonna happen yet!**

**PLEEZY SQUEEZY(review)!**


	5. Coming Home

**_little tiny author note:  
_ok, i'm really sorry, I kinda have a tiny case of writer's block so this chapter will prob be _really_ boring. But as I promised, I WILL NOT QUIT  
****Tonight i'll sit down with a notebook and think of ideas. And I also forgot to add that Bella isn't really clumsy in this story.**

**Everyone has permission to be mad at me if this chapter sucks**

**_JPOV_**

We'd been running almost all night. I did phase back once because-- to my surprise-- i did get a little worn out. But then i phased right back. Amazingly, Bella was still awake. she stayed awake with me all night. The sun was probably due to arise in an hour or two. I had been making my way back for about 4 hours now. Sam had called my name in his head saying I should come back.

"How far, Jake?" Bella asked tiredly. I barked 3 times

"3 hours or 3 miles?" she asked I barked twice, for the second option. 3 miles.

She laid her head against my neck and yawned. I made a sound that meant you should sleep. I was actually pretty tired too, and if _I_ was tired, then that obviously meant Bella was probably _10 times_ more tired than me. And we had been up probably 24-25 hours now.

"No." she said stubbornly. And with that she raised her head and sat up straight. I sighed. I started to jog, I could sense we were close to home. I then heard Sam's voice,

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's me." I responded. Then I yawned.

"Jake, you should probably take a break tonight. Embry can take your place. It's fine, you ran all night." Sam said.

"No, I gotta be out here in case i have to run with Bella on short notice." i explained

"Oh, that's right. Well, if you'd like, but we could probably get him before he gets too close and it's not like he knows where you live"

"True. But just as an extra precaution, I'll go."

"Alright. Have it your way", he thought offhand.

I'd gained an extra mile in that conversation. So only 2 miles now. Gosh, I'm tired, I thought. I started to go a little faster. After about 10 more minutes of jogging we got to La Push. Sam greeted me when we got there.

"You look tired." she observed

"Nothing unmanageable" i responded.

"You should go home, Billy's waiting for you."

"Kay" I said. I looked at Bella once and she jumped off my back. I phased back into my human form and went straight back to her. She was as tired as me. her eyelids drooped and was just barely awake. I helped her onto my back and headed home.

"Sleep all day and I'll come get you when it's time." Sam called from behind me.

"Sure, sure." I agreed

I made it home barely awake and Billy was waiting for us, as Sam had said.

"Jacob." he sighed. he was obviously pretty upset about his vampire thing. All concerned like Charlie would be. **(speaking of charlie he went to alaska for a fishing trip for as long as this story is.) **"Are you-- woah, you look tired." he said like Sam did.

"Yeah." i said slowly

"Did you stay up all night too?" he asked Bella disaprovingly.

"Yeah." she said just as slowly

"Well you kids go to bed then--" but i was already heading for my bedroom. He said something else but I was past noticing. I headed for the bed and set Bella down.

"I got the bed last night," she protested feebly

"Too bad," I mumbled but i laid down and pulled her next to me. I put my arms around her. Then I looked over at her and she was looking at me. She closed her eyes.

"Jake, what if he finds me?" she whispered.

"That won't happen" I promised.

"I'm speaking hypothetically" she corrected.

"Well, then I would do anything within my power to try and get you back." I whispered back.

"Oh." she was talking like last night, real quiet, less than whispering. Which usually meant she was gonna pass out.

I closed my eyes too, and fell asleep with my arms around Bella.

--- -- ---

I was sure we had been asleep almost all day, a good 9 hours at least. But even when the front door opened it didn't fully wake me or Bella up. I sorta heard my room door open, too asleep to fully wake up, and Billy or Sam poked his head in.

"I think I'll just let them be." Sam said. "If he wakes up and wants to join me I'll be taking the inner circle again. And by the way, you should probably look in there, it's pretty cute. Maybe you should take a picture" he joked with Billy. So it was Sam that looked in. I heard the front door open and close as Sam left.

I heard Billy wheel his chair towards my room and poke his head in. The door shut quietly then i sank into full unconsciousness again.

A few hours later we were woken up by a thunder storm. Perfect. Thunder rumbled loudly outside and we both startled awake.

"Woah," Bella said. "How long were we sleeping?"

"I don't know," I looked at the clock. It was 8pm, we got back at about 4:30am "About 14 hours." I got up and took Bella with me. We went out to the living room and found Billy.

"I see you two are finally awake." he teased

"Hey, were _you _up for 25 hours last night?" i asked

He sighed. "Sam stopped by. A few hours ago. Said if you wanted you could join him. He actually went into your room and told me to take a picture." he rolled his eyes.

"He was just joking."

"Yeah." he agreed.

I went to the kitchen to look for some food. Hmmm not much to choose from. Oh well. I took the bag of potato chips and tossed a box of cereal to Bella.

"Well, it's too late to join Sam anyway, so whatever." I said.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Bella. "i mean, there's not much to do at this hour." she stated. "We could join Sam but, still what would be the point?"

"True... I guess, I really should join Sam, get your raincoat." I told her. But of course that meant another night coming home exhausted and barely able to keep my eyes open... oh well.

"Okay." She disapeared into the other room and came out with her rain jacket. I told Billy we'd be back tomorrow at the latest. it wasn't really raining as it was thundering. I went to change and came back while Bella climbed on my back. this was kinda becoming a routine, which i didn't like at all.

Of course because of the thunder storm, he would make another move tonight. I went to join Sam.

"Hey you 2 are finally up!" he teased like Billy had.

I used the same excuse. "Were _you_ up 25 hours last night?"

He changed the subject, "he's going to come tonight, for sure. Because of the storm. Tonight I want you to run east, not north." he instructed me.

"Ok," I agreed

we waited for about a half hour and, sure enough he was coming. I started to run.

**i told you this chapter was going to stink. but even though its the boringest chapter i think it's the sweetest.  
it's 2am so I think mayb dats 1 of the reasons i'm not doing very good right now. O well. I get more up tomorrow (hopefully!)**

**_PLEEZY SQUEEZY_ review even tho u prob dont want 2. i still like reading them!**


	6. AN 1

**_PLEASE READ!!!_**

**im really sorry. i know you guys prob dont like reading these (i dont!) but i have some important news!**

**--- -- ---**

****

i have a feeling this story will be done in three or four chapters (maybe less) =(

so... since this story is going to be pretty short i'm thinking of writing a sequel! I have a title picked out and I also have the story plot. I will not reveal that bit of information quite yet, possibly in the last chapter.

BUT i'm only writing the sequel if you want me to. I mean what's the point of writing a story if nobody will read it? so i'm counting on you guys to say yes! otherwise, NO SEQUEL!!!

Thank you so much and I'll get chap 6 up ASAP, sorry for the disapointment.

-Frankie


	7. Fight

**_little tiny author note:  
_hey! ok guess wat? i got a bunch of reviews telling me to write a sequel.  
So... A SEQUEL IT IS! thanks for all the support.  
I promise I'll give details in the last chapter**

**_JPOV:_**

Great, we were running _again_. I did not enjoy this.

"Sam, any idea of where he may be?" I asked in my mind

"No quite yet, but... OH! He's coming!"

I ran faster.

"I'm trying to hold him off." a slight pause "Damn it!" he suddenly said. "Jacob, he's coming towards you!"

I instinctively knew this was true. Number one: he would _obviously_ try to follow us. Two: I could sense he was running from behind us. And three: i could smell him. Great. I thought sarcastically. Then I barked.

"He's coming?" Bella asked. I nodded. "Where are we gonna go?" I jerked my head eastward.

Gosh, that bloodsucker is _fast_! He's catching up. I ran with all my might but he was faster, incredibly. I out ran him last night and the night before, didn't I? I did not understand.

Oh, great. The bloodsucker is right on my flanks. Suddenly one of his freezing cold hands grabbed one of my legs, causing me to loose my balance.

I stumbled, and fell to the ground. Bella fell over the top of my head. She landed on the ground with a very small yelp. Of course I wasn't hurt but the bloodsucker was like right there!

Oh hell, I thought in my mind.

Sam didn't answer, I was alone. Crap.

The bloodsucker grabbed at my leg and tugged viciously. I howled in pain. I managed to shake him off, but my freakin leg wasn't much help in my escape. In half a second he was next to me again. He smiled an evil smile, showing his pointed, venom coated teeth. One bum leg wouldn't make me give up though, I ran around like a ghost but, once again because of my _freakin_ leg it slowed me down.

"See, you cannot win. Even though she will not want me, you will be dead. And if you are dead, the pack falls apart. The pack cannot survive with out the true alpha. I am not only doing this for Bella," I hated when he said her name. It was like he was trying to make me jealous, "I am doing it for my family, and for me."

I barked viciously at him. I was still on my feet but my leg couldn't stand much more support on it. I carefully, sneaking lifted my leg up.

"Don't you see, dog? You will not win" Before he said cannot win. This time he said will not win. I thought there was a significant difference.

He edged closer, readying to make his move. I could not run, my leg would never make it. But at least if I died, Bella would live. I was so thankful she had not thrown herself into this. She was probably watching us, horror struck.

"Any last words dog?" He asked close to my ear. His stench overwhelmed me and it took an effort to stay calm and not wrinkle my nose.

I barked loudly, then turned my head to Bella and made a sound that she would understand. Of course she would understand. I love you.

He was right behind me then, but did not attack. He was staring back where he had attacked my leg. Where Bella was standing. He slowly started backing away from me and then... ran away.

He ran away. **(sry for the new moon, i just had to!)**

Bella came running over to me.

"Jake!" she nearly yelled, her voice colored with worry.

I shook my head, trying to reassure her i was fine. she ignored me. It honestly didn't hurt that bad. I would be perfect by tomorrow. day after at the latest. Bella knew that, but still she worried. I jerked my head over towards the trees so I could change back. She understood immediatly and retreated. I phased back into my human form and worked my shorts on.

My leg hurt but not enough that I couldn't walk on it. I stood up and called out.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Jacob! Oh my god I was so scared!" She emerged from the trees and looked like she was about to burst into tears any second. I gathered her in my arms and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Everything's fine." I soothed.

"Yeah, right. Everything's fine." she repeated, trying to calm herself.

"What made him stop?" I asked, once she had a grip on herself.

"I--I yelled, 'Stop! Edward, no!' He looked once at me, and I said, 'Don't you even_ dare'_.'" she said it quite terrifying, for her. "Then he just looked at you and ran away." her voice was filled with confusion, just as I was.

"But, I don't understand. Why would he run away from a mere, Stop! I mean, if that was the solution then all the vampires in the world would be extinct."

"Yeah." she agreed. She rested her chin on her index finger and thumb, thinking. Suddenly, she gasped.

"I get it." she reported. "Edward would always go out of his way for me. no matter what he would always get whatever I needed. He would never hurt me, except" she gulped, "Well, you know. He told me that he could never live with himself if he did something that would truly upset me."

"Yes, but that was... before." I said quietly. she wasn't really that touchy about that particualar situation anymore but, still. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"True." she agreed. She started her thinking process again.

"Hmmm." she murmered after a moment. "Maybe, just maybe, his feelings haven't changed about me. I think he still loves me --not that I give a crap-- but I think that somewhere, whether it be deep inside, or his true feelings right now, he still takes my feelings into consideration, because he loves me. When I defended you, he saw it would honestly make me upset. He stopped just then because he cares about me, and my feelings." She considered.

I was positive she was correct.

"That's the answer, Bella! Don't you see? If you can express your true feelings around him, he can see that he cannot, _will not_, do anything to truly upest you. Like kill me." I muttered the last three words sourly.

"Come on, let's get back. I'm tired." I suggested.

"Good idea." she replied.

I changed back and got Bella on my back. We reached la Push about an hour later. Once again, she fell asleep on my back. I smiled to myself.

_Anybody there? _I asked in my mind.

_Jake? _Embry replied.

_Yeah, where's Sam? I gotta talk to him._

_Er, he's um, with Emily._

_What is he doing?_

_Er, he told me not to tell you but... he's at the hospital. Emily thinks she might be... _pregnant.

_Oh my god._

_Yeah. but he'll be back with Emily in about I guess, Oh! hey, he's coming back! I'll change and tell him you called._

_Thanks, Em._

Embry's 'voice' faded, and I was aware that I was alone. It was a creepy, eerie feeling. but pretty soon, Sam faded into awareness.

_Jacob?_

_Yeah._

_Sorry I wasn't there last night. Emily called and I--_

_Yeah, it's fine. I understand._

_Did Embry tell you?_

_About Emily? Ummmmm. Yeah. Is she really...?_

He took a breath. Ye_s._

_Oh, Sam! Congrats, man._

_I--I don't think... that I'm ready... to be... a... father._

Oh, right. Sam's dad had run away on him when he was a kid. I could understand that he wouldn't be really ready for a child of his own.

_But Sam, I have some news about last night. He caught me, Sam. He injured my leg. I'm fine now _My leg didn't hurt at all anymore and I could almost feel it healing. _But just as he was about to attack, and kill me he stopped..._

I told him all about what happened and also Bella's theory.

_Interesting. It's possible._

_It's _right_, Sam! I have this gut feeling. Bella's guess is way better that any of ours anyway._

_True._

_Well, I'm gonna go home now, Billy's probably wondering where we are._

_I'll see you tonight._

_Um, could you get her off of me for a minute?_

He chuckled and then changed. He removed Bella from my back when I phased. I took her out of Sam's arms into mine.

"Thank you." I told him.

I walked home from there, thinking hard about how we could use Bella's conclusion on how to make the stupid vampire go away.

When I entered the house, Billy was not waiting for us, but was reading a thick book in the living room.

"Oh, hi Jake." he greeted me.

"Hi."I started to make my way to my room.

"Bye." I heard from behind us.

I might've laughed if I wasn't dealing with a crappy vampire in my life, and if I wasn't so tired.

I entered my room, gently took Bella off my back, set her on the bed, laid down beside her, and fell asleep.

**ok, there. the climax has been typed. now only the resolution and the wonderful happy ending to go.**

**wut did u think? so boring? not well typed, plz, point out any flaws. mayb i'll type one more chapter tonight.**

**-Frankie.**

**ps. this was the longest chapter yet! 1850 words!**


	8. Phased & Resolution

**_little tiny author note:  
_hi, im sooooooo sry it took me so long to post the last chapter.  
I was concentrating more on my other story, Firestorm.  
But, I'm hoping to get this story done really soon and then start the sequel!  
I just got out of school yesterday so i'll have way more free time.**

**_JOPV:_**

The next day, Bella and I took a walk on the beach. Like we always used to, as in 5 days ago, used to. We didn't really have anything to worry about. The bloodsucker would probably stay away for at least a day **(dude that rhymes!) **due to the recent incident. We even got the chance to ride our bikes. then we went back to my house to lounge around in my room.

But all the while I was trying to think of a resolution to how Bella's theory could work when the leech decided to show his face again. How could it work? I kept asking myself. There has to be a way. Would we kill him? Intriguing thought. Would we attack him? Most certainly. Would I have help? I better.

Well, if he really still loved Bella then maybe if we could show him about us.... but how?

All those thoughts were running through my head until Bella's voice snapped me out of it.

"Jake? Hello, earth to Jacob." She tugged on my arm. I looked down at her. "You okay, Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure this out." I sort of muttered.

She looked down at the ground. The next words she said just about broke my heart in two.

"I just want him to go away."

I took her in my arms "Me, too."

"Jake are you-- woah! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Jared said from the doorway of my room.

"Jeez, have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked, irritated.

Bella's face was scarlet red. That almsot made me laugh.

"Are you planning on running tonight?"

"I hadn't really thought about it actually." Of all the things I had been thinking about today I probably should have at least been thinking about running tonight. "Uhh. I guess I really should." Although I didn't want to of course. I wanted to get a real night's sleep.

"Sam told Embry, to tell Paul, to tell me, to tell you and Bella, that you don't have to run tonight." Jared explained the convoluted sentence.

"Ummmm, okay. tell Sam I'll be back on patrol tomorrow."

"Okay, yeah I'll---" Jared was interupted by a loud howl. A werewolves' howl.

"I'll gonna go check this out." Jared said. He left the room and was back within 30 seconds.

"Quil's changed." he told me.

My jaw dropped. Bella's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped too. She was friends with Quil before...

All my feelings were, OH MY GOD, yes! finally he changed i was waiting for him, maybe I should go out there, OH MY GOD.

"I should go out there." I stated.

"I'm coming with you," Bella said.

"Me too!" Jared said, like he was a 2-year-old being left behind.

As I phased into my wolf form, I could hear Quil's panicked thoughts,

_Oh my god, so those legends were real, I'm a werewolf! Holy crap, my mom! What is going to happen?_

Then I heard Sam's voice.

_Quil, calm down, it's okay. Yes, the legends are real, you can tell your mom, but this is a very big secrect that no one must know, outside us and your family. What's going to happen is that you are going to run with us, we will help you learn. You'll be fine._

_Sam, be nicer on the poor guy, you know how it was when you changed._

_Jacob! _Quil's thoughts were somewhere inbetween relieved and angry.

_Hey, Quil._

_What happened?_

_You're a werewolf, Einstein._

_I kinda figured that out but where are you?_

_I'm by my house, come over here._

Quil came into view about 2 minutes later. He had chocolate brown fur and, of course, was huge. But not as huge as me or Sam.

_Oh, my god, Bella was in on this too?!?!?! _

He looked at her next to me.

_Yup. _

_Well that just sucks! I was the only one left out? Is Embry here?_

_Right here, man _Embry replied.

Embry lopped into view, trotting towards the new Quil.

_So, all the legends were true._

_Yeah, we've been waiting for you, dude. _i smiled

_How long have you been like this?_

_About 6 months i guess. But I'm the most recent, Sam was the first, then Jared and Paul, then Embry._

_How do you get back to your human form?_

_Sorry, man but that could take days. You need to figure out how to calm your self down. Like, just now, how did you phase?_

_I was out back, then I just got really mad for no damn reason, then I-- I like exploded. But I heard voices in my head, telling me everything was ok and what had happened. When I heard Sam's voice I got really pissed. But then I heard Jared's. And then Embry's, then your's. So then I knew everything must be alright. And so, here now I stand._

_That's exactly how my story is. _I thought.

_So... what is going to happen? I mean, what's going to happen to me?_

We spent the rest of the night giving Quil a run down on everything about werewolves. We told him about the mind reading thing, hunting, anger issues, running patrol, keeping secrets, even imprinting, which lead us to Sam and Emily, and me and Bella.

_So it's like, you and Bella cannot be separated. It's like she holds you here._

_Right._

Beside me, Bella was leaning into me, exhausted.

_I gotta get Bella home_

_Come on Jake! _Embry complained

_Look at her!_

_Fine, but come back!_

_I can't, what if she wakes up?_

_Screw that._

_Shut it. __I'll phase back as soon as we wake up._

_Fine._

_Bye, Jake. _Quil thought in farewell

_I'm happy for you, man. I really missed you._

_You too._

I walked back towards my house and phased behind some trees.

Bella was thinking, that much was easy enough to figure out, but what? I wished I could read her mind.

"Jake, I've got it."

"Got what?"

"I know how we can get him away."

I grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, but not enough to leave a mrak or have it hurt.

"How?"

"I-- I need to go meet him."

"NO!!!" I bellowed, horrified.

"Jake, just let me tell you my plan." I concentrated on not exploding into a wolf. She waited untill I was calm.

"I need to go meet him, talk to him. You can't come with. I need to tell him that well, you get it. i love you, it's what I need, he can't hurt you, and that for me, he has to leave."

"What if he doesn't listen to you?" I asked in a monotone.

"I can make him."

"Bella..."

"I'll be fine Jake. Please don't worry about me. He would never hurt me... physically. Emotionally is a different story but I'm almost positive this will work."

"No. I'm not going to let you go see that... _leech_ alone." I was starting to get really angry.

"Jacob, it's the only way--"

"There has to be some other way!" I practically yelled.

"There isn't any other way! Unless you want to be killed and me taken in as a prisoner!" She was angry too.

"You can just stay here! You won't have to go back home! I'll protect you!"

She laughed without a trace of humor. "Yeah, i bet Charlie would just _love_ that."

"Jacob, why can't I just go?"

"Because I can't risk loosing you."

"He won't hurt me."

"I don't know that for sure."

"Please Jacob, he wouldn't do that. I know him."

"He hurt you before." I muttered.

She sighed it was hard and fustrated. Then she closed her eyes and smiled slightly to herself.

She walked towards me and put here arms around my waist and burried her face in my chest.

"Please? Please Jake? I'll be fine, really." Her voice was much softer and pleading that I couldn't object to.

"Bells--"

She looked at me with eyes that were too vulnerable to deny.

"_Please?"_

I took a huge breath and tensed my self.

"No."

"Ok," she mumbled, looking down.

"Bella..." she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"No, no, its fine. I don't really have to meet him anyway."

I knew what she was trying to do. She would not go see that bloodsucker. I wouldn't allow it. She could beg and plead all she wanted. But she would not be seeing the leech anytime soon. And I was sure of that.

**that chapter was pretty bad. but thnx to MoreOfAWolfGirlThanYou, for helping me revise the ending. I personally think it's much btr.**

**thnx so much!**

**-Frankie **


	9. Letting Go

**_i profusely thank MoreOfAWolfGirlThanYou for the wonderful idea about the end of the last chapter and the beggining of this chapter.  
You rock! ILY, u loser!_**

**_JPOV:_**

That night, Bella had tried to convince me to let her go to Forks, where Edward would eventually find her, but of course I said no. It was about 2:00am when we walked away from the rest of the pack then had out little conversation. So Bella fell asleep before she could press her case much further.

I decided I wanted to go back to the pack and explain what Bella had said. I left Bella in my room and went outside to phase again.

_Hey Jake, I thought you were leaving._ Jared greeted me

_I was but I have to tell you guys something._

I explained everything Bella had told me after we walked away just a half hour ago.

_Dude, you said no? _Embry asked incredulously

_I couldn't let her go there to meet that leech!_

_C'mon man! This is perfect! That bloodsucker will finally leave us alone!_

_I'm not letting Bella go there alone!_

_Dude, give her free reign. I bet it'll work! _Paul tried to persuade me

_No, it won't._

_Wait, wait, wait. I have no idea what you people are talking about. _Quil interupted. _Vampires? Bella? Theories? I'm not catching on._

I sighed and gave him a rundown of what had been happening the past few days.

_Holy crap._

_Yeah, and now she wants to go meet that parasite alone!_

_Well, let her go. _Quil said, shrugging

_WHAT???_

_Dude, her theory's right. I'm posotive. He won't hurt her._

_And how do you know?_

_She's my friend, I know her almost as well as you do._

_Dude, so uncool._

_No, Jacob, _you're_ being uncool._

I was speechless.

_Jake, this'll work. I can feel it. _Embry thought softly

_Guys..._

_Jake, really. Don't you trust her?_

_Yes, but... maybe not in this particular instance._

_Jacob, _Sam spoke up for the first time. _I honestly think this will work._

_But Sam, she could get hurt... so... easily._

_Did you listen to her theory at all? _This will work. _I'm positive._

I hesitated. _Fine. But if she gets hurt in any way shape or form, I will personally track him down and kill him if it's the last thing I do._

_Good job, Jake. She'll be fine. I promise._

As I phased back to my human form, I thought about what I had just done.

Great, I am going to let Bella go see that bloodsucker. So not cool, man. Why did you ever agree to this crap? Oh right. Because I'm an idiot. Now when she wakes up I'll tell her and she'll be all over me about it. I'll actually have to drive her to Forks, leave her there and then just wait while I know she's in an actual fetal position? Grrrrr. Curse my brothers for talking me into this. Well, I could always change my answer and just say no. But then Bella would keep bagering me about it until i caved, and my brothers would too. Ugh. There was no way around this.

When I opened my room door, I closed it quietly not wanting to disturb Bella. But to my surprise, she was laying there with her eyes wide open. I went to her side and kneeled down beside her.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered, smoothing her hair.

"No." She replied then sighed.

"Why are you awake?"

"Because I've been thinking about what I said before and really, if I upset you I'm really sorry and we can figure out some other way and--"

I cut her off. "Bella, I just talked to my brothers. And I made a decision. I am going to let you go meet him. But, if he hurts you in any way or anything of that nature, I will personally kill him."

"Jacob, you really don't have to--"

"But I want to. If it's the best thing for you, then" I shrugged "You have my permission." I was surprised at how calmly and casually I was taking this.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

I touched her cheek. "Yes."

**_BPOV:_**

I couldn't believe it. He was letting me go. I was going to meet Edward. He was finally going to leave us alone.

That night, I got to sleep easy. When we got back to his house the first time, I only fell asleep for a few minutes because we were up so late.

Jake said that he would drop me off at my house, walk me to the door, then call him when he needed to pick me up. I could tell he was really worried about this situation because he kept darting his eyes arond nervously and saying to himself 'You can do this' or 'it's for the best'.

Around noon, I said,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He took a deep calming breath. "Let's go."

We got into his Rabbit and drove to my house. When we reached it it was vacant; Charlie was fishing in Alaska. He got out and opened my door for me.

It looked like the anxiety was going to swallow him up and eat him.

"Jacob..."

"No, no. It's fine. It's for the best. We can do this."

"Right."

He walked me to the door.

"Bella, please, please, please be careful. I couldn't stand to loose you."

"Nothing will happen. I promise."

"Be safe. And I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned in for one final kiss.

---- --- ----

**Ohh! I love it! I love this story so much, I cnt wait to start the nxt one. **

**And for all of u nuts out there who actually like my story, go onto my profile and check out my pole! It involves the sequel! oh, and since im so nice lyk i am, i leaked the first reavealings to the sequel on my profile. It's under _Future Stories_**

**btw, don't let the last sentence frighten you. by 'final kiss' it means the last one before she goes back to jacob.**

**-Frankie XOX**


	10. When All Is Said And Done

**desclaimer: i don't own twilight, sadly**

**_Bella's POV:_**

I walked calmly into the house. From the conversation Jake and I had about what would happen, I knew it would work.

Our plan was that I would go up to my room. He would probably smell me and not Jake, so he would come to confront me. I would tell Edward what he needed to be told. Then I could call Jacob and hopefully this mess would be cleaned up.

I went up to my bedroom that had been vacant for days. I went to the window and opened it wide, a nearly irresistable inviatation for Edward. Then I got out _Wuthering Heights _and started to read. He would find me soon enough.

I waited a good 3 minutes before I heard the sound I had been waiting for.

I looked up casually. "Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly

"Can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I retorted.

"I think we have some things to discuss." Edward stated.

I nodded.

"Bella, I cannot believe you've put your life in the hands of a werewolf!"

"Before my hands were in the life of a vampire." I replied.

"Yes, but he could hurt you, so easily."

"You could've hurt me easily. And besides, Jake wouldn't hurt me. He loves me too much."

When I said the words, "He loves me" Edward growled quietly.

"Why are you being so persistent? You always wanted what was best for me, and as long as I was happy, you'd let me have it." I finally asked.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Bella." He said, his voice gushing with sincerety. "I didn't mean for it to be like this. I wanted to get you back. Remeber when we first met, and Mike Newton kept trying to ask you out?"

"Yes."

"And how I was so jealous, the human emotion was so surprising? Well, I had the same feeling with you and Jacob."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry, but why did you leave me if you still loved me?"

"I wanted you to have a normal happy human life. I didn't want to complicate your existence by have 7 vampires intruding into it. So I decided to leave. I soon found out that I couldn't live without you, so I came back. Then that Jacob Black came and complicated my plan. So I decided to try and get you back. It was quite obvious that that wouldn't be happening after the small fight we had two days ago."

"Yeah," i chuckled without humor, "That wasn't very fun."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"But now, Edward, I have some things to say. Regarding our... predicament."

He waited.

I took a big breath and said the words I'd been waiting to say for the past 6 days.

"Look, Edward. I do love you. So much, you were my entire life, my existence. Don't think I'll ever forget you. I promise, you'll always mean something to me. But... I've found a new family in the pack that I love just as much. And I love Jacob. I love him with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him without having to worry about people tracking me down." I smiled a teeny bit at the last part, but then it faded as I looked at Edward's face.

I was shocked to see his face was composed with a small sad smile on it.

"I guess I see your point Bella. It was inexcusable for me to behave as I did these past few days."

"Yes it was." I teased, but then turned serious. "Edward, I'm sorry but I can't have you intruding my life like this! I would absolutely love if we could be... friends, but that doesn't include trying to kill my boyfriend."

He laughed softly. "I'm so sorry. If I'd just known, if I could understand imprinting better, understand _werewolves_ better, maybe I could've-- I would've..." He trailed off.

"Edward, I will always have a special place in my heart for you. I will always and still do love you."

"I still love you too."

"But, if you ever truly loved me and still do love me, then you'll leave me and Jake alone." My voice rang with authority.

"I guess I owe you that much now." He sighed saddly.

"You really and truly promise?" Edward had always been a good liar. How do you think he left me only a year ago?

He stared into my eyes with the gravitational force of a blackhole. "I promise." He vowed.

"Thank you, Edward."

He closed his eyes.

"Should I... go then?"

"Maybe. Jake is probably curled up in a corner having an anxiety attack right now."

He started to head for the window.

"But first," I whispered.

I pulled him close and I kissed him like I used to. Tenderly, adoringly. He seemed taken aback, but responded eagerly. He knew not to expect much, but while it lasted, he made it work.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you, Bella"

And with that he was gone.

**ok, i kno that wz a super short chapter and ppl r prob screaming at the computer and debating weather to come to my house and murder me in my sleep.**

**I knew most of u were expecting it to be ten times better, but I seriously no idea how to type this chapter! So of course, I turned to my awesome wonderful friend who has been there for me throughout this story, MoreOfAWolfGirlThanYou! Yeah, I love you hun! Thanks for all your help!**

**Please don't point sharp objects at me! But you can in review form.**

**-Frankie**


	11. Last Kiss

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**_EPOV:_**

I paced the forest floor by Bella's house, impatient. Alice was standing next to me, and Jasper next to her. She had predicted that Bella would come to Forks today without the mutt.

"Edward, you're going to make Jasper rip his hair out with your wild emotions."

"AHHHHH!" Jasper screamed, my emotions unbearable for him.

I was hit by a very weak calming wave, but it wasn't strong enough to affect me.

I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself down, trying to spare poor Jasper.

"Sorry Jazz. He'll be gone soon." Alice told him soothingly.

"Bella will be up in her room in exactly 2 minutes and 24 seconds. Wait a little while before you go in there, wouldn't want her to think you've been waiting for her." Alice reported.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Edward, _please._" Jasper begged.

"Sorry." I muttered half heartedly.

"Edward, are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean what if she's pissed?"

"Why would she even come to Forks then?"

Alice thought a moment. "I don't know."

"How much longer?" It was almost impossible to wait.

"1 minute and 18 seconds."

"Ugh!"

"EDWARD!" Jasper screamed.

"Shut up, both of you!" Alice snapped. "Jazz, why don't you run home. I'll meet you there after Edward is... situated."

Jasper didn't want to leave Alice, but he obliged anyway. He obviously didn't want to be around me anymore.

"Bella will be here in 36 seconds" Alice reported after Jasper and fled from the scene.

"Excellent." I said sarcastically.

"You should be grateful she's coming at all!" Alice hissed.

"You're right. I'm sorry Alice."

But that's when a glorious scent hit me.

Bella's scent.

My insticts told me to run to her, but Alice had told me to wait.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Alice said that I could probably go now.

I slid throught her open window and looked into the chocolate brown eyes I had missed for so long.

Bella looked up casually. "Hello, Edward," she said pleasantly

"Can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." she replied. I kind of guessed that much.

"I think we have some things to discuss." I told her.

She nodded. in a greement.

"Bella, I cannot believe you've put your life in the hands of a werewolf!"

"Before my hands were in the life of a vampire." Bella replied.

"Yes, but he could hurt you, so easily."

"You could've hurt me easily. And besides, Jake wouldn't hurt me. He loves me too much."

I growled instictivley when she said the words 'He loves me'.

Ew, the human emotion of jealousy.

"Why are you being so persistent? You always wanted what was best for me, and as long as I was happy, you'd let me have it." Bella demanded.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Bella." I apologized freverently. "I didn't mean for it to be like this. I wanted to get you back. Remember when we first met, and Mike Newton kept trying to ask you out?"

"Yes."

"And how I was so jealous, the human emotion was so surprising? Well, I had the same feeling with you and Jacob." And just now, I thought to myself.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry, but why did you leave me if you still loved me?"

"I wanted you to have a normal happy human life. I didn't want to complicate your existence by have 7 vampires intruding into it. So I decided to leave. I soon found out that I couldn't live without you, so I came back. Then that Jacob Black came and complicated my plan. So I decided to try and get you back. It was quite obvious that that wouldn't be happening after the small fight we had two days ago." I said the words I've been wanting to say for the past 6 days.

"Yeah," she chuckled without humor, "That wasn't very fun."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"But now, Edward, I have some things to say. Regarding our... predicament."

I waited patiently.

Bella took a big breath and begun:

"Look, Edward. I do love you. So much, you were my entire life, my existence. Don't think I'll ever forget you. I promise, you'll always mean something to me. But... I've found a new family in the pack that I love just as much. And I love Jacob. I love him with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him without having to worry about people tracking me down." She smiled a little bit at the end, but then it wavered then faded. She looked at me.

I understood. She loved me, and that was enough. But she loved... Jacob... too. I was the most terrrible burden, no wait, that's an understatement. I was a demon from hell, sent to ruin Bella's life.

"I guess I see your point Bella. It was inexcusable for me to behave as I did these past few days." I told her.

"Yes it was." She momentarily teased, but then turned serious. "Edward, I'm sorry but I can't have you intruding my life like this! I would absolutely love if we could be... friends, but that doesn't include trying to kill my boyfriend."

I laughed softly. "I'm so sorry. If I'd just known, if I could understand imprinting better, understand _werewolves_better, maybe I could've-- I would've..." He trailed off. I could've just left you alone instead of making you indure me.

"Edward, I will always have a special place in my heart for you. I will always and still do love you." Those words just about made my heart beat again.

"I still love you too." I told her honestly.

"But, if you ever truly loved me and still do love me, then you'll leave me and Jake alone."Her voice was full of authority.

"I guess I owe you that much now." I sighed sadly. It would be hard to let her go.

"You really and truly promise?" She was probably wondering if I was lying to her, as I did just a year ago in the forest.

He stared into her eyes. "I promise." I vowed. And I meant it. I would never bother her again. She deserved a happy life, without me.

"Thank you, Edward."

I closed his eyes. Now it was time for the goodbyes.

"Should I... go then?"

"Maybe. Jake is probably curled up in a corner having an anxiety attack right now."

I walked towards the window.

"But first," Bella whispered.

She surprised me by pulling me close and kissing me. It was just like... before. I was thrilled and I could've sworn my heart gave a beat. (not really, its just a metaphor) I responded back eagerly, but I knew this would be our last kiss.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you, Bella"

And with that, I jumped out her window and headed home.

As I ran home, I thought about what had just happened. Bella had kissed me, she still loves me, she loves the dog, she's... everything.

As I walked into the door, Alice literally attacked me, jumping on me, kissing me on the cheek **(in a sisterly way)**, and kept asking me loads of questions.

"Oh my gosh Edward! I saw it, I saw it! Bella kissed you!" She squealed.

"Yes, she did." I replied calmly.

"Soooooo, tell me what happened!!!"

"Didn't you already see it?"

"No, I just saw the kiss." She smiled.

I replayed everything that happened.

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"I'm going to call Rose and Em and tell them." **A/N: the rest of the family is in Denali. Only Edward, Alice, and Jasper came to Forks.**

"We're going back, right?"

"I guess." Alice replied while dialing.

Alice started murmuring to Rose on the phone.

I made my way up to my room and sat down on the black leather sofa that was never removed.

I sighed contently. Because for the first time in over a year, I really was happy.

**Again, the thing with pointing sharp objects at me, feel free!**

**I just felt like I needed to do this chap in EPOV cz I wanted to share his thoughts.**

**I love you all and please review!**

**-Frankie **


	12. There Aren't Words

_**hello my loves! This will probably be the last chapter of this story! (sob) but that also means that I can FINALLY start the sequel! talk about a bittersweet moment. enjoy!**_

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight, sadly**

_**BPOV:**_

I'd done it. He was going to stay away. For good. I had to call Jake.

I dialed his number on my cell.

"BELLA???"

"Who else would it be, Einstein?"

He ignored me. "Bella, honey are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear in the name of God if he did--"

I cut him off. "Jake, really I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. He's going to leave us alone." My voice was so relieved, happy, and close to tears.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming over." He said quickly then hung up.

I waited patiently for him, and thought about what had just happened. He was staying away. Never to bother us again.

It only took Jacob about 5 minutes to get to my house with his ridiculous driving.

I walked out the front door and out to meet Jake by his Rabbit. Jake met me halfway there. He swung me up in his arms and crushed his lips to mine, hard. He could probably taste the vampire on them, but was past caring.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He told me when he finally let me free.

"Yes, I did. And I love you too."

"Bella, how did you do it?"

I told him every single little detail of Edward and mine's conversation.

"No way."

"Yes way. And now he's gone!"

He kissed me again.

"I love you, so much. There aren't words to say how much I do."

"Aw, Jake. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"Come on, we have to go tell the others!" He grabbed my hand and led me towards the Rabbit.

I got in and Jake drove ridiculously fast to La Push. I swear he is going to kill his Rabbit one of these days what with driving so fast.

He changed into his wolf form and called a meeting. We all met at the beach.

"What's up, man?" Embry asked.

"Bella scared the vampire off!" Jacob very nearly shouted.

"NO WAY!" screamed Paul.

"Way to go 'lil sis!" Jared praised.

"How did she do it?" Sam asked.

I explained everything.

"Wow, who knew Bella had it in her?" Embry teased.

Jacob punched him in the arm.

"We have to celebrate!" Jared insisted.

"Let's have a cliff-top party." Jake suggested. (**A/N: like chap 11 in eclipse)** He knew how much I loved those. My eyes lit up at the thought.

---- --- ----

**_JPOV_**

We all sat around the fire on top of a huge cliff. Everyone was there. Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim (the girl Jared imprinted on. Now there are three imprinters!), Embry, Quil, Billy, Harry Clearwater, Seth, Leah and Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, Me, and of course, Bella.

We had taken a whole weeks worth of food to feed all the werewolves.

Everyone was wrapped up in their own little conversations of small talk. Emily and Sam were whispering, their heads close together and not paying much attention. Jared and Kim in a similar position. The rest of the pack and Seth were chatting away happily, while the elders shared a conversation amongst themselves.

Bella and I were wrapped in our own private little bubble, talking, occasionally kissing, smiling...

After a few more minutes of this, Sam stood up and cleared his throat. It was silent in a heartbeat.

"So, I assume everyone understands why we're here." He started. "The vampire is gone!"

Everyone cheered loudly and i swear the fire flared up more.

"I mainly want to thank the one and only Jacob and Bella" he paused to look at us. "for being the main points in solving this problem."

Everyone clapped for us.

"It was mostly Bella's doing guys," I spoke up, "She's the one who went to talk to him"

Bella flushed.

"Yeah, only because we told you to!" Paul shouted out.

I ignored him.

"Okay," Sam chuckled. "Now that we have this huge bonfire, a weeks worth of food, and all night to party, have an awesome time guys, you deserve it!"

Sam sat back down and smiled.

This carried on for several more hours. Eating food, talking, laughing, and just having an awesome time.

After a while, Bella started to be getting more tired.

I looked at my watch, having forgotten all about time. Holy crap, it was 3:14am!

"Hye, guys, we're gonna crash." I told everyone.

"Aw, come on Jake!" Most of the pack protested.

"Sorry, guys." I apologized with a yawn. "It's late. See ya tomorrow!"

I was bid farewell by everyone. As soon as we were out of site, I picked up Bella, bridal style and carried her to my house. I opened the door one-handed and went for my room. I set Bella down as we both crawled into bed. **(nope, sorry. i don't like writing lemons :P)**

"So, how did you like that?" I asked.

"It was so much fun. Thank you Jake." She replied.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Then as I knew we would both fall asleep, I whispered something in her ear.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jacob."

**well there you have it! Jacob and Bella forever! omg, im like in tears right now. i can't believe this story is over!**

**btw, if u were wondering, the chapter is called There Aren't Words, it's bc wen jake pickes her up at charlie's house and kisses her, he says "I love you, so much. There aren't words to say how much I do." So yea.**

**There is gonna be one more chapter so I can thank you guys properly.**

**Love you all! **

**-Frankie**


	13. AN 2

**hello, my loves! **

**I am using this little author note to thank you all for supporting Jacob and Bella forever! This is my first real story I've finished and I couldn't have done it without you guys! I especially thank you for any crappy chapters there were, or if i took _forever _to post, but you guys stood with me. **

**Throughout this story I've gotten over 4000 hits (i kno not really alot but to me, its a big deal), 24 faves, and 23 alerts. It made me smile so big when I saw that. And then of course all my reviews, those are the main points that kept the story going. So I thank you for those.**

**And _of course _I can't forget the ppl who gave me suggestions. For any of u who gave me pointers/constructive critisism/advise/ect, I thank you.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, I promised that I'd let you in on the sequel in the last chapter so here you go!**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**-Jake and Bella have a baby boy- name not yet being released but is decided  
-Jake and Bella get married and are out of school  
-A certain vampire comes back and causes the conflict of the story (is not Edward)  
-Story will most likely be called 'Only Because You Love Me' -- Thank you for everyone who voted on my poll--  
-Neither Jacob nor Bella go to college  
-They buy a house in La Push to live in**

**official summary:  
Summary: SEQUEL TO JACOB AND BELLA FOREVER. 1 year and 10 months after Edward finally leaves, Jacob and Bella are married, out of school, and have a baby boy. But what will happen when an unexpected visitor stops by?**

**There is so much more! But if I say anymore, I'll ruin the whole story. Again, thank you guys for supporting my story and the sequel will be up ASAP!**

**-Frankie**


End file.
